Rapsodia de fuego y el oscuro secreto (versión alternativa)
by Yakrot
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las fuerzas de Akron fueron vencidas, sin embargo, una mayor amenaza está al acecho. Un antigua profecía conocida como el oscuro secreto, dictando que el hijos del infierno, Kron, mejor conocido como Nekron, el caballero endemoniado, está preparándose para su regreso y solo uno puede evitar que esta profecía se cumpla, su nombre es Dargor.


_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

_**Y**_

_**El oscuro secreto**_

(versión alternativa)

Nekron reinará en el impío nombre del caos cósmico… …y esta vez, su reinado será supremo

_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

_**Y**_

_**El oscuro secreto**_

(versión alternativo)

Autor: Iván Sandoval Berrueco

Lugar: México

Fecha: Octubre/2010-Noviembre/2010

La antigua profecía, el oscuro secreto…..4

Triunfo o agonía, el nuevo destino del demonio de la noche…..8

Profano grito de guerra. Dar-Kunor y las lágrimas congeladas de los ángeles…..13

El frío abrazo del miedo. Har-Kuun y el libro blanco de Erian….22

El impío nombre del caos cósmico. Vankar y los siete demonios inmortales…...29

El hijo del dolor vs el caballero demonio. Una nueva leyenda surge…...34

Mensaje al lector

Tal y como dice la contraportada, esta es la historia que fue creada por un grupo italiano de power metal, conocido como Rhapsody of fire.

Realmente espero que les guste esta historia narrada a mi manera, soy fanático de Rhapsody of fire y deseo traspasar la historia en un legendario libro.

Si este libro no logra su objetivo, entonces espero que ustedes mis queridos lectores intenten hacer lo mismo. Crear un legendario libro que narre la continuación de Rapsodia de fuego.

A propósito, algunas cosas de este libro son originarias de mi ingenio. Como los hechizos escritos hasta el final y el final alternativo de esta historia eterna. La razón por la que es un final alternativo es porque Rhapsody of fire no ha terminado esta saga. Verán, Rapsodia de fuego está basado más en las canciones de la banda que en la historia, todas las canciones están en 5 álbumes. Los cuales son:

Rapsodia de fuego y el oscuro secreto está basado en la Dark Secret saga. Cuyos álbumes son:

Symphony of Enchanted Lands II: The Dark Secret

Triumph or Agony

The Frozen Tears of Angels

Y un EP llamado: The Cold Embrace of Fear–A Dark Romantic Symphony

Pero es mejor de dejar el parloteo y que la sagrada jornada hacia la salvación de la octava guerra primordial, inicie de una vez por todas. Ahora es cuando tú, te aventures en las infernales e impías tierras oscuras de Dar-Kunor…

La antigua profecía, el oscuro secreto

Narrador: Son buenos tiempos para todas las criaturas de la Tierra después del gran sacrificio de Algar. Pero el destino decretó la oscura profecía de un caballero demonio que podía traer un trágico fin a esta paz… …cicatrizando sus vidas para siempre.

Poco antes de su derrota en la última guerra primordial entre el Cielo y el Infierno. Nekron, el malvado hijo de Kron se retiró a su guarida en el inframundo. Allí, sintiendo su inevitable muerte, escribió un testamento de maldad pura en siete libros negros.

Uno por uno, seis de estos libros fueron descubiertos a través de los tiempos y fueron protegidos de la antigua orden negra. Sin embargo el séptimo, último y más terrible de todos contenía el secreto de la resurrección de Nekron.

Él les había comandado a siete demonios inmortales que llevaran a cabo su maligno plan de tinieblas, pero estos fueron convertidos en piedra por los ángeles de los reinos de cristal y así sus sueños descansaron con ellos… …hasta que llegara el momento en que las fuerzas del mal usurparan la Tierra.

Ahora, la antigua profecía dicta que Nekron reinará en el impío nombre del caos cósmico… …y esta vez… …su reinado será supremo.

SÉPTIMA GUERRA PRIMORDIAL, hace cinco mil años:

Narrador: En la ancestral era del mundo conocido, se habían librado siete guerras primordiales. El reino de terror de Kron estaba creciendo, por lo que los señores celestiales enviaron a sus ángeles a enfrentar la tormenta que amenazaba los cielos. La muerte surgía por todos lados, protagonizada por los infernales señores oscuros, así es… …los hijos de Kron, el dios del infierno.

Ahora en la última guerra, el fin llegaba de una vez por todas.

Nekron: No importa que yo muera, regresaré y me vengaré. Prometo un terror sangriento trayendo muerte y odio al nuevo mundo.

Narrador: Nekron muere ante la sagrada fuerza del trueno y la orden negra sufre un temible destino peor que la muerte. Una maldición profana. Los ángeles, elfos, trolls, dragones y hombres aclaman su victoria. Pero aún no terminaba, los ángeles del reino de cristal sabían que Nekron había escrito 7 libros para causar los eventos más caóticos y retorcidos.

Así que fueron tras los 7 demonios inmortales para convertirlos en piedra y detener el oscuro plan del caballero demonio.

Finalmente lo lograron y la victoria fue definitiva… …o al menos eso creían.

Los dioses del cosmos le revelaron a un ángel llamado Erian, la última esperanza. Los dioses le habían revelado que Nekron aún era una amenaza y que dentro de 7 mil años, él volverá más poderoso que nunca. Luego le dieron la clave para detener la profecía del caballero demonio, en ese momento, Erian escribió con su propia sangre la salvación del mundo entero en un libro blanco.

Presente:

Narrador: Ahora los pueblos que sobrevivieron a la guerra que Akron declaró, viven en tiempos de paz. Ahí gritos de libertad que atraviesan las paredes de las torres, libertad en la tierra y esperanza para todos. Y Algalord resurge más fuerte que antes.

Pero una silenciosa y olvidad amenaza se prepara para despertar…

Aresius: Es bueno volver a verte.

Iras Algor: Digo lo mismo viejo amigo.

Aresius: Sabes para qué necesitaba contactarte.

Iras: Puedo imaginármelo.

Aresius: Sabes bien como yo que la antigua profecía está cerca.

Iras: Eso es imposible, aún no ha pasado 7 mil años.

Aresius: Ese es el problema, aunque solo han pasado 5 mil años. La orden negra está en marcha desde que los 6 libros se han asegurado… …ahora mismo sé que los demonios van tras el último.

Iras: No podemos dejar que el séptimo libro negro caiga en las manos de la orden negra, de lo contrario estaremos perdidos.

Aresius: Afortunadamente sé en dónde está… …se encuentra en las olvidadas cuevas de Dar-Kunor.

Iras: …Pero nadie conoce el camino hacia las tierras oscuras, ni siquiera tú puedes ver a través de la neblina de Hargor.

Aresius: Te equivocas, aún hay una esperanza. Hay alguien que conoce el camino entre las montañas grises…

Narrador: Luego, Iras Algor va hacia Elgard a informar a la orden del dragón blanco la amenaza que espera surgir.

Agrimor: Así que la hora del despertar de Nekron se acerca.

Ehterus: Debemos asegurarnos de que la orden negra no obtenga el séptimo libro.

Uriel: No podemos permitir que el testamento resucite a Nekron.

Iras: Ahí que reunir a los más valientes seres de todo el planeta e ir al infernal

Dar-Kunor.

Ehterus: Pero aun que podamos reunirlos, no podrán ir en el peligroso camino rocoso hacia Dar-Kunor.

Iras: Aresius me dijo que hay alguien que conoce el camino hacia las tierras oscuras.

Uriel: ¿Podremos confiar en él?

Iras: Por supuesto

Narrador: Mientras tanto, la orden negra se prepara para ir hacia Dar-Kunor. Portando armas infernales para enfrentar a cualquiera que intente detenerlos.

Iras: Tal parece que aún te escondes entre las sombras.

¿?: No eres nadie para juzgarme, aun viviendo en la oscuridad yo le sirvo a la luz.

Iras: Aresius me contó sobre ti, sé que buscas un nuevo destino.

¿?: Aresius… …tú eres un mago al igual que él.

Iras: Así es, mi nombre es Iras Algor.

¿?: Iras Algor… …el mago que nació en Hor-Lad y que pertenece a la orden del dragón blanco. Una orden encargada de mantener la paz en la Tierra.

Iras: Escucha, el mundo te necesita. La orden negra va tras el séptimo libro negro que se encuentra en las cuevas de Dar-Kunor.

¿?: Dar-Kunor, el inframundo encarnado, donde los inocentes caen a un destino peor que la muerte. El lugar donde aprendí usar el poder del mal antes de encontrar la sabiduría de la luz.

Iras: Así es… … ¿podrás ayudarnos?

¿?: No lo sé, ir a detener el despertar de Nekron sería una sentencia para mi alma.

Iras: Piénsalo, tal vez seas nuestra última esperanza.

Narrador: La mente del demonio de la noche se llena de viejos recuerdos. La época de una horrible guerra donde los inocentes eran incontables, cuando fue entrenado en Dar-Kunor, cuando se convirtió en el más poderoso demonio de Hargor. Pero más que nada recuerda a los héroes que jamás serán olvidados, cuando el legendario guerrero le mostró la luz e hizo que renaciera.

¿?: Tal vez… …no he renacido por completo. Pero no puedo dejar que el sacrificio de Algar, Airin y Arwarld sea en vano. Y menos ahora que he elegido el camino de la luz… …qué debo hacer.

Algar: *Recuerda que puedes cambiar tu destino, no dejes que la llama se extinga*

Triunfo o agonía, el nuevo destino del demonio de la noche

Narrador: El ejército de demonios infernales va tras el séptimo libro negro y la orden del dragón blanco ha reunido a los más valientes seres del mundo. Ahora Iras junto con otros 3 héroes van hacia Dar-Kunor. Pero al salir de Elgard, los 4 héroes se encuentran con una extraña figura.

Khaas: ¿Quién eres?

Dargor: El demonio que conoce el camino de las tierras oscuras.

Iras: Decidiste ayudarnos.

Dargor: Es hora de que renazca. Los llevaré a Dar-Kunor, pero debo advertirles que al llegar a Hargor ya no veremos la luz del Sol. Solo podremos ver el resplandor de la Luna.

Khaas: Eso no importa, nosotros somos la última esperanza.

Dargor: Tal vez no regresamos con vida *No dejaré que la llama se extinga*

Narrador: Ahora los 5 grandes héroes, Dargor el señor de las sombras, Iras el mago celestial, Khaas el héroe de las tierras medias, Lothen la princesa del reino de las antiguas cascadas y Tarish el rey elfo de las cavernas, van hacia las infernales tierras de Dar-Kunor. Una sagrada jornada ha iniciado desde Elgard hacia Hargor, pero no saben que llegar a Dar-Kunor es solo el comienzo de su aventura.

Dargor: No dejaremos que el sacrificio de los héroes de todo el mundo conocido sea en vano.

Narrador: Después de cinco días, los 5 héroes iban por un camino seguro, el camino de Erloria. Donde había horizontes épicos, majestuosas cascadas y verdes valles dorados con el viento soplando hacia el norte. Un suplido que parecía ser el último llamado de los ángeles.

Iras: ¿Escuchan eso?

Tarish: Parecen ser voces.

Lothen: Son como voces de ángeles.

Dargor: ...

Khaas: Deberíamos disfrutar esta maravillosa vista.

Dargor: Eso sería lo mejor *todavía no saben lo que nos espera en Dar-Kunor*

Iras: *Me pregunto en qué estará pensando*

Lothen: *Pobre Dargor, no puedo creer lo que está haciendo*

Narrador: Las voces pronunciaban palabras sagradas que solo el señor de las sombras podía escuchar.

Voces: *Dargor… …debes asegurarte… …no permitas que el libro caiga en las manos equivocadas… …Har-Kuun… …debes ir a

Har-Kuun*

Narrador: Diez días después, la última esperanza llega a la antigua tierra de los dragones, un bosque con una vista encantada. Los dragones volaban en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo azul, los venados corrían con gracia e incluso se podían ver troles divagando. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando las manadas de lobos admiraban a los 5 héroes, como si supieran que el mundo estuvo en total peligro.

Al final del camino, las montañas grises estaban cerca y la luz del Sol comenzaba a desaparecer.

Dargor: Estamos cerca de Hargor, aquí es donde comienza el camino rocoso.

Narrador: Todos dejan sus caballos y van a pie por el camino hacia el corazón de la oscuridad. De repente, el estar en el pie de las montañas grises, la orden negra aparece…

Khaas: Corran, los detendremos por un tiempo.

Dargor: Busquen una entrada lo más pronto posible.

Narrador: Mientras Khaas y Dargor combaten a la orden negra, Lothen, Tarish e Iras buscan la entrada de la solitaria cueva del señor de las sombras.

Dargor: Dolor de Gaia.

Narrador; De repente, un látigo luminoso envuelve la mano de Dargor y al golpear a los demonios le arranca las almas con facilidad.

Dargor: Khaas entra.

Khaas: No te abandonaré.

Dargor: Yo estaré bien… …ve.

Narrador: Khaas se adelante hacia la cueva y cuando parecía que Dargor perdía sus fuerzas, una tremenda horda de lobos ataca a los demonios. Y Dargor se dirige a su refugio y esta queda oculta por la nieve.

Dargor: Eso estuvo cerca… …síganme, nos ocultaremos por un tiempo hasta que la orden negra pase por aquí.

Tarish: No tenemos tiempo, debemos ir a Dar-Kunor lo más pronto posible.

Iras: Tranquilo rey elfo, debemos tener paciencia.

Narrador: Mientras todos se acomodaban, Dargor solo se queda observando la tumba de sus padres.

Lothen: ¿Estás bien?

Dargor: Si.

Lothen: …Debes extrañarlos.

Dargor: Desearía poder haber hecho algo.

Lothen: No te eches la culpa.

Dargor: No es fácil, uno de ellos quería que fuera por el camino de la noche y mi madre deseaba que eligiera el camino de la luz.

Lothen: Aresius me contó lo que Vankar hiso, no merece ser tu padre.

Dargor: No sabes lo que dices.

Lothen: Créeme, lo sé.

Narrador: Justamente, mientras todos descansaban, Dargor tiene una infernal visión en sus sueños.

Sueño de Dargor:

Narrador: Todo está oscuro, las llamas alumbran el escenario y Dargor se encuentra en su cueva solo. Y entre las sombras se escucha la voz de un mago endemoniado.

_Dargor: Padre… … ¿eres tú?_

_Vankar: Así es._

_Dargor: Vete, fuera de mi cabeza… …tu negra sangre ya no fluye en mis venas._

_Vankar: Hijo, eres un traidor… … ¡me has traicionado!..._

_Dargor: … ¡No! ya no seré tu servidor infernal_

_Vankar: Eres medio demonio ¡nunca lo olvides!_

_Voces: Eres uno de nosotros._

_Dargor: Lo sé muy bien… …por esto pagaré… … ¡pero te negaré mi alma y te combatiré por siempre!_

_Vankar: (risa malévola) Que tontería, no puedes negar tu destino, eres el señor de las sombras._

_Dargor: Ya no más, gracias a los ángeles. Ahora renazco… …hay palabras sabias fundidas en mi alma, extenderé mis alas y así mi corazón volará. La flama del infierno vivía en mí, ahora vive el poder de la flama del dragón._

_Vankar: El sacrificio de aquellos héroes será en vano._

_Dargor: Ellos son los héroes nunca olvidados, su leyenda sobrevivirá._

_Vankar: Te equivocas, es mejor que regreses._

_Dargor: ¡Nunca! Estoy orgulloso, orgulloso de llevar mi alma hacia nuevos horizontes, hacia el cielo dorado. Ahora soy el hijo del dolor. Y te hundiré en el dolor mismo._

Narrador: Luego, Vankar ataca a Dargor y esta esquiva sus ataques. E inicia todo un escenario de poderes chocando y acrobacias impresionantes.

Mundo real:

Lothen: ¿Estás bien?

Dargor: Si… …solo fue una pesadilla.

Narrador: Dos días después, los 5 héroes salen de la solitaria cueva y se dirigen más allá de las montañas hacia el monte de Erinor. El único camino hacia la secreta entrada a Dar-Kunor, un lugar donde el aire de la muerte se puede sentir. Mientras que la era de sangre y oscuros recuerdos esperan renacer en Hargor. Solo los defensores del destino pueden impedir que Hargor vuelva a ser el corazón de la oscuridad… …en cuestión de 3 días, los defensores de Gaia llegan al fangoso pantano que parece ser los restos de un milenario reino tenebroso. El aliento de las sombras de muerte se sentía en el rostro.

Tarish: Hemos llegado, aquí está la entrada a Dar-Kunor.

Khaas: Espera… …no me gusta esas aguas fangosas.

Dargor: Es verdad, las aguas de este pantano son negras, fangosas y frías. Está hecho de lodo infernal.

Tarish: Descuiden, no moriré tan fácilmente. Dar-Kunor espera.

Narrador: De pronto, el rey elfo desapareció en las aguas pantanosas.

Profano grito de guerra.

Dar-Kunor y las lágrimas congeladas de los ángeles

Narrador: Los defensores de Gaia, aquellos que estaban dispuestos a morir para proteger lo verde de la Tierra, llegaron al fangoso pantano cuyas infernales aguas lodosas esconden la olvidad entrada a un lugar peor que el infierno.

Ahora es el momento de encarar el inframundo de Dar-Kunor… …quizás para nunca regresar con vida. Pero para eso hicieron esta sagrada jornada, por Algalord y Elgard, Thorald y Elnor… …por todos los pueblos conocidos.

Era una fría noche mística que caía sobre las montañas grises que ahora son dominadas por las sombras, se lograba oír el aullido de los lobos atacando a la orden negra. Todos sabían que este sería su último amanecer.

De repente, Tarish regresa y es bien recibido por los demás.

Khaas: Levantémoslo.

Tarish: Lo encontré… …encontré la caverna, la entrada a Dar-Kunor está ahí.

Narrador: Muy pronto, todos entran a las aguas pantanosas, con Tarish guiándolos. Al salir al otro lado, aparece la escena de un sangriento calabozo. Su desconocido destino estaba cerca, será el triunfo o la agonía lo que los espera.

Khaas: ¿Cómo es que conocías esta entrada?

Tarish: Antes esta era tierra de elfos, pero en el año nieve mil de los dragones, Nekron ganó la sexta guerra primordial y convirtió este antiguo reinado en el corazón de las tierras oscuras.

Iras: Yo conozco esa historia. Durante las primeras seis guerras primordiales, los elfos encontraron un refugio entre estas rocas salvajes. En ese momento, esa región conocida como Irith era verde y majestuosa, parecía ser el cielo en la Tierra.

Cuando la sexta guerra se perdió para elfos y unicornios significó la caída y Nekron encontró un nuevo reino para gobernar. Así que los árboles y las flores decidieron morir, los ríos y cascadas empezaron a secarse y desde ese momento la fría oscuridad reinó. Y las tierras oscuras se convirtieron en lo que son hoy.

Narrador: Mientras que los 5 héroes caminan entre la oscuridad, sonido del frío viento parecía ser voces de tiempos ancestrales, voces de quienes fueron testigo de una antigua historia. La historia de la espada esmeralda y su encierro tras las puertas de marfil.

Primera guerra élfica:

Narrador: Verán, luego de que la séptima guerra termina y que el libro de Erian es escrito. Se iniciaron las tres guerras élficas para recuperar Hargor.

En las minas de Galfor, un ser llamado Naimur fue torturado por los nuevos señores oscuros, usando un artefacto tan antiguo como el tiempo conocido como la piedra esmeralda. El hermano de Naimur, Loinir, logró escapar. Él deseaba no haber abandonado a su hermano y antes de huir, Loinir tomó la piedra esmeralda. Y poco después con ella forja una espada y juró que la usaría para vengar a Naimur…

Loinir: Ángeles del reinado de cristal… …les pido que llenen esta arma con su poder y juro que la usaré para destruir a los señores oscuros.

Tercera guerra élfica:

Narrador: Después de algunos años, se han librado dramáticas batallas y grandes ríos de sangre corren por Hargor. La última batalla estaba cerca, pero para Loinir solo significaba el momento para su venganza, él sabía que solo basta un golpe para eliminar al último señor oscuro.

Luego de cobrar venganza, Loinir se dio cuenta que la hoja de su nueva arma tenía demasiado poder, por lo que se la entregó a los magos más sabios.

Lagmur: Esta arma es muy poderosa.

Flameg: Su poder es tan grande que se ha convertido en un arma que decidirá el destino de las guerras.

Aresius: Si esto cae en manos equivocadas o en las manos de un señor oscuro.

Lagmur: Todos estaríamos perdidos.

Loinir: Es mi culpa, le pedí a los ángeles que le dieran poder a su hoja

Aresius: Los ángeles llenaron la hoja de la espada con su gloria.

Flameg: Es increíble, su victoria se convirtió en una amenaza para todas las criaturas de la Tierra.

Lagmur: Es indestructible, debemos ocultarlo en un lugar donde la maldad no la alcance ¿pero en dónde?

Aresius: Están las puertas de marfil, podemos pedirle a Karlot que la cuide con su vida.

Flameg: Esconder las 3 llaves debemos, solo aquellos que sean de corazón puro podrá tomar la espada esmeralda.

Narrador: Y así es como nació la leyenda de la espada esmeralda y las 3 llaves de la sabiduría. Una leyenda que se convirtió en mito y solo sobrevivió en el pueblo que ahora es conocido como Algalord.

Presente:

Narrador: Los 5 héroes caminan mientras los susurros del mito de la espada sagrada se oían. El corazón latía fuerte, el cuerpo seguía caminando y el alma estaba congelada por el miedo a aquello que los esperaban, sentían que estaban en un sueño silencioso. Solo se veían sombras silenciosas y fría oscuridad. Mientras que caminaban, Dargor recordaba los tiempos donde él estaba bajo un hechizo, el hechizo de la cegadora venganza pero aún estaba firme con lo que le dijo a Vankar.

Dargor: *_yo soy el hijo del dolor_*

Narrador: en ese entonces, los defensores de Gaia se topan con un río de sangre conocido como el pozo de las almas muertas.

Tarish: No hay manera de cómo pasar… …tal parece que aquí termina nuestro camino.

Khaas: Te equivocas, debe haber una forma de cruzar.

Tarish: Si lo hay… …para quienes tengan alas.

Dargor: No se desesperen.

Iras: ¿Qué eso de ahí?

Narrador: Iras encuentran una piedra negra con un enigma escrito.

_Camina en el sangriento abismo llevado adelante por la negra voluntad de Nekron, encuentra el valor en su nombre. Busca en tu conciencia, lee entre esas palabras._

Iras: …El nombre de Nekron… …eso es ahora lo sé… …hay un puente invisible sobre el río y la única forma de cruzarlo es usando el alfabeto Nekrano y los números correspondientes a las letras del nombre de Nekron, alineados de acuerdo con la geometría negra.

Narrador: Pronto, Iras resolvió el enigma y conjuró las sagradas palabras. Y junto con el resto de la última esperanza, cruzaron el pozo de las almas muertas.

Mientras caminaban en el otro lado del río…

Tarish: Por todos los dioses de mis tierras nórdicas… …estamos en las puertas de la muerte… 

Khaas: Fueron construidas con las extremidades cortadas de humanos y elfos. 

Dargor: …Bajo las órdenes de mi padre Vankar... 

Lothen: Puedo sentir el sufrimiento en cada piedra. 

Iras: Escuchen el silencio…

Narrador: El silencio se presenta en el escenario. 

Tarish: Ese debe ser la gran sala. 

Dargor: Es el profano lugar donde la orden negra nació. 

Narrador: Los héroes encuentran el lugar donde la orden negra había surgido por primera vez. El lugar donde el poder, la sangre y la lujuria atrajeron a varios inocentes y en ese momento, a esos inocentes les negó el don de la luz en el momento preciso en que ellos vendieron su fe a Kron y su hijo impío…

…poco después de caminar entre la oscuridad verdadera y el silencio total del laberinto de tinieblas, la última esperanza encontró finalmente lo que buscaba, EL SÉPTIMO LIBRO NEGRO DE NEKRON.

Khaas: Grandes señores del trueno… …el séptimo libro perdido… …allí… …sobre el altar

Dargor: Si… …ese es el libro… …estoy totalmente seguro. He oído a mi padre describirlo muchas veces.

Tarish: …Vamos a tomarlo y salir de este lugar olvidado de Dios.

Iras: …el legendario libro maligno… …está ahora en nuestras manos…

Dargor: Démonos prisa… …esto fue muy fácil.

Narrador: Al tomar el libro de Nekron, se comienza a escuchar un extraño y desconocido sonido.

Khaas: ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

Tarish: ¿Qué está pasando?

Lothen: ¿Quién viene?

Iras: Se ha despertado un horro sin nombre.

Khaas: …Vamos a salir de aquí ahora…

Narrador: La antigua orden negra se levanta desde el suelo como muertos vivientes.

Tarish: ¡Miren!... …ahí… …manos subiendo desde el suelo.

Narrador: Las manos de los muertos intentan capturar a los salvadores… …Lothen tropieza y las manos la toman.

Dargor: ¡Lothen!

Narrador: Dargor la libera.

Dargor: Vamos.

Tarish: salgamos de aquí.

Khaas: Vamos muévanse.

Narrador: Los defensores de Gaia huyen atravesando el laberinto con las hordas de los muertos vivientes sobre ellos. Cuando se vieron atrapados en frente del abismo sangriento, no tenían tiempo de resolver el enigma nuevamente. Por lo que se lanzaron al río rojo… …cualquier muerte era mejor que lo que les esperaba de tras suyo, el destino creada por las hambrientas criaturas de las tinieblas.

Cubiertos por calaveras y huesos, en los pantanos de Hargor encontraron una forma de ocultarse de los hijos de la oscuridad que traicionaron a la luz de los ángeles. Y los cielos gritaban los versos que el mismísimo destino había escrito en el tiempo: _Ellos son la última esperanza para hombres, dragones, elfos y hasta para los ángeles. Son espíritus del bosque como las hadas, los elfos, los trolls y los lobos. Son cinco quienes vienen de Elgard. Hiendo a la oscuridad y dejando la luz para encontrar a la orden negra. Las inmortales rimas oscuras escritos por el impío hijo del dios del infierno serán encontradas, para evitar se regreso y salvar al mundo entero. Finalmente están fuera de la oscuridad, ya vieron nuevamente la luz de la Luna. Ahora le robaron a Dar-Kunor el séptimo libro negro._

Ahora es cuando la verdadera aventura comienza. Los defensores de Gaia lograron salir del inframundo de Dar-Kunor, pero el río los guía a un nuevo lugar donde nunca estuvieron.

Tarish: ¿Dónde estamos?

Khaas: No lo sé, pero miren eso…

Narrador: En la entrada al bosque se ven lobos masacrados por haber combatido a los demonios. Pero entre todos los héroes, el más afectado es Dargor.

Dargor: No puede ser… …todos están muertos *¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto?*

Narrador: Dargor cae de rodillas con el alma destrozada.

Lothen: Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Narrador: Poco después, los héroes caminan por el bosque de Fenor hasta encontrar un lugar llamado Orin el reino de Hanos. Hanos es un rey que tiene esperanza del plan de la orden del dragón blanco… …Hanos recibe a los defensores con gran gratitud.

Hanos: Es un honor estar presente de nuestra salvación.

Khaas: El honor es nuestro, mi señor.

Tarish: (Con la boca llena) Saben… …deberíamos quedarnos aquí… …por un tiempo claro.

Dargor: No podemos descansar, la orden negra sabrá que tomamos el libro. Cuando lo sepan, vendrán aquí y destruirán todo.

Hanos: Estamos listos para enfrentárnoslo.

Dargor: ¡No, no es así!

Lothen: *Dargor*

Dargor: No has visto los horrores de los que hemos sido testigo.

Hanos: Tal vez, pero aún que yo lo deseara. No puedo evitar una confrontación con los demonios. Mi pueblo es muy orgulloso, son guerreros fuertes y no soportarían ver como el mundo se desploma.

Khaas: Se nota que son un pueblo digno de admirarse.

Iras: Como sea, lo mejor es descansar por un tiempo. Luego aseguraremos el libro negro.

Narrador: Luego Dargor se retira a meditar y curar su mente. Poco después, Lothen va donde está el señor de las sombras.

Lothen: *Pobre… …creo que lo mejor es que me valla*

Dargor: Espera un minuto.

Lothen: Perdón, no quiero distraerte.

Dargor: Al contrario (respiración profunda)… …tu presencia me relaja… …mi comportamiento en la mesa no fue la más adecuada.

Lothen: Pero eso es comprensible… …ver a los lobos hechos añicos, no es una escena relajante.

Dargor: Pelearon con honor… …no hay mejor forma de morir para un lobo que haber combatido con valentía. Solo espero que aún haya algunos.

Lothen: Si quieres puedes irte. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Dargor: No… …aún hay algo que debo hacer… …que debemos hacer.

Narrador: Poco después…

Iras: Har-Kuun, es un lugar mítico. Un lugar donde las lágrimas de los ángeles son congeladas.

Dargor: En Dar-Kunor se romuramaba que Har-Kuun era una fortaleza de la antigua orden negra donde Nekron reinaba antes de Hargor.

Iras: Según por lo que entiendo, el libro blanco había caído en las manos de la orden negra, justamente luego de encerrar la espada esmeralda.

Khaas: ¿Y crees que esté en Har-Kuun?

Iras: Exacto.

Tarish: Pero es solo un mito.

Iras: Antes decían que la espada esmeralda era un mito y ahora se convirtió en una leyenda eterna.

Lothen: Debemos ir a Har-Kuun.

Dargor: …No, solo yo debo ir… …Har-Kuun es peor que Dar-Kunor, ahí es donde el miedo reina sin piedad, quienes se adentran caerán a su fío abrazo.

Narrador: Pero aun conociendo el peligro congelante que les esperaba, los héroes se dirigen a su nuevo destino portando el libro negro.

Al salir de Orin, los defensores se encaminan a Har-Kuun, un lugar donde el miedo reina con su frío abrazo. Los héroes viajan a todas partes del mundo, buscando indicios del paradero del ancestral Har-Kuun, caminando entre rumores y mitos. Los defensores ahora conocen la localización de la fortaleza demoniaca. Pero en el camino se topan con pequeños grupos de la orden negra y al hacerlo, los héroes se enfrentan a los demonios sin dejar algún demonio vivo.

Finalmente estaban cerca de su destino, pero no saben que más demonios van tras ellos.

El frío abrazo del miedo.

Har-Kuun y el libro blanco de Erian

Narrador: Los 5 héroes van hacia Har-Kuun, una fortaleza que antes le pertenecía a Nekron. Ahora solo es una helada tierra que solo rebela oscuridad, un mundo frío donde hay tristeza eterna ante el brillo de una Luna muerta.

La fortaleza se encuentra en una montaña donde el viento invernal de la muerte siempre sopla.

Khaas: ¿Dónde estamos Iras?

Iras: Cerca de la puerta al infierno…

Dargor: ¿Puedes… …puedes ver algo?

Tarish: No, pero tenemos que seguir adelante…

Narrador: De repente se escucha el sonido de demonios nocturnos.

Tarish: … ¿Qué es eso?

Iras: La orden negra, ¡corran!

Narrador: Los héroes corren con todas sus fuerzas contra el furioso viento invernal, mientras que la orden negra los persigue pero…

Tarish: ¿Qué pasa?

Dargor: Algo le sucede al suelo.

Khaas: ¡Es una avalancha!

Tarish: Oh no.

Narrador: Una gran avalancha se lanza a todo ser que se cruza en su camino, incluyendo a los demonios. La nieve los oculta por completo, sin embargo no todos mueren.

Dargor: ¿Hay algún herido?... … ¿Estás bien amigo mío?

Iras: Si.

Tarish: Eso estuvo cerca.

Narrador: De repente, el viento se vuelve menos violento y la fortaleza se revela por sí mismo.

Iras: Ahí está.

Khaas: ¿Ese es Har-Kuun?

Dargor: Si, sus siete torres lo delatan.

Narrador: Al llegar a la entrada, Dargor usa su sangre como llave y la pesada puerta de picos de acero se abre… …finalmente… …ellos han entrado a Har-Kuun.

Al adentrarse, los héroes encuentran una escena de viejos cadáveres congelados de ángeles y demonios. Incluso se ven los huesos de elfos y dragones.

Mientras que ellos caminan en las frías tierras de la muerte, los antiguos espíritus de demonios se levantan desde el suelo, listos para detener a la luz.

Dargor: Prepárense… …los demonios del abismo están ante nosotros.

Narrador: Todos sacaron sus armas y un combate mortal entre el bien y el mal choca con intensidad… …las aguas benditas capturaban a las almas malditas, la tierra se levantaba y aplastaba al enemigo. Mientras que los vientos cortaban a los demonios ancestrales y las sombras junto con el destello de luz, evaporizaba a la horda profana… …el sonido de acero chocando volvió a escucharse al igual que la última vez que el cielo oyó el mismo sonido hace mucho tiempo.

Khaas: Esos fueron todos.

Iras: No aún no, miren.

Tarish: Son demasiados, no podremos con todos ellos.

Lothen: Si podemos.

Tarish: No, no es así.

Dargor: No moriremos sin antes pelear.

Narrador: Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, desde cielo caen bolas de fuego azul y hielo fantasmal… …era el espíritu de Algar montando a Tharos, junto con Airin y Arwarld.

Iras: Imposible.

Dargor: Gaia nos ha enviado ayuda.

Narrador: Y junto con lo que la madre Gaia había enviado, los guerreros volvieron a enfrentarse a las almas moribundas y esta vez fue una derrota definitiva para los condenados. En ese entonces, los héroes nunca olvidados regresaron al mundo donde pertenecían y los defensores continuaron con su camino.

Ellos entraron hacia donde su instinto los guiaba y se toparon con un segundo obstáculo, un verdadero laberinto gótico. No hecho de neblina como en

Dar-Kunor, sino hecho de muros sólidos. No sabían que existía una amenaza desconocida ahí entre la confusión. El laberinto causaba ilusiones perversas y revivía los recuerdos más oscuros que se encontraban en sus corazones. Pero ellos estaban juntos y se apoyaban entre sí, no dejarían que alguno de ellos cayera en el frío abrazo del miedo. También se topan con extrañas y peligrosas criaturas provenientes del abismo, pero al final los 5 pudieron cruzar el laberinto del mal.

Luego, encuentran un nuevo peligro. La habitación de los mil espejos de la locura, todos se enfrentaron a la locura misma y cruzaron la habitación donde el miedo es más fuerte. Todos parecían estar cuerdos, pero solo uno de ellos cayó ante el poder del miedo que reina en la fortaleza gótica.

Poco después, los defensores encuentran algo más desafiante. Una entrada que es vigilada por un toro de 3 cabezas llamado Caos.

Caos 1: ¿Quién osa ensuciar las tierras de Kron?

Iras: Somos los servidores de la luz.

Caos 3: Están aquí por el libro del ángel ¿No es así?

Caos 1: Solo pueden pasar aquellos que son de sangre negra.

Dargor: Soy el indicado, soy medio demonio. En mis venas corre la antigua sangre de Hargor.

Caos 2: Nosotros seremos quienes juzgarán eso.

Narrador: El animal infernal observa a Dargor y se da cuenta de que en realidad es un traidor e intentan aplastarlo.

Caos: No eres uno de nosotros, los traidores como tú merecen la muerte.

Iras: Será mejor que nos dejes pasar.

Caos 2: Hacer eso es traición ante nuestro señor.

Caos 3: La resurrección de Nekron está cerca… …ustedes tienen el séptimo libro.

Caos: Entreguen lo que nos pertenece y sus almas serán salvadas.

Khaas: Sobre nuestro cadáver.

Caos: Que así sea.

Narrador: El enorme monstruo intenta aplastarlos con sus patas, pero todos son muy ágiles y listos como para dejarse caer ante la muerte.

Justamente cuando el toro estaba a punto de aplastar a Lothen, Dargor velozmente la rescata, cargando la enorme pesuña del animal.

Dargor: No permitiré que mueras.

Caos 3: *Él es…*

Narrador: Dargor logra levantar la pesuña y esto provoca que el demonio caiga. Y el señor de las sombras clava su espada al corazón de la bestia. Más tarde, los héroes traspasan la puerta de metal y entran a una habitación con esferas de fuego incendiadas. Aparentemente eran almas de guerreros y reyes caídos.

Almas: Illuminati sumus adhus divinitus, praeditio maledictum, infernus rex foedus, hibernus tempus anni, ventorum furia, obscuritas naturae, aeterna tenebra

(Iluminados estamos todavía con divinidad, datados por maldiciones, el rey hizo un pacto con el demonio, es el periodo de invierno del año, la furia de los rebeldes vientos, la oscuridad de la naturaleza, la sombra eterna) 

Narrador: Nadie entendía lo que decían, era un idioma extraño hasta para los demonios. Y las voces repetían la misma frase una y otra vez. Al final, su destino ya estaba cerca, los defensores de Gaia lo habían encontrado, era el libro blanco de Erian que por mucho tiempo ha estado en las entrañas de Har-Kuun la gótica fortaleza del mal.

Lo que muchos creían que era una leyenda estaba acostado frente al mago, el testamento de todos los cielos… …él sentía que lo llamaba. Un negro dragón hecho de piedra lo protegía, amenazando con sus alas extendidas y a medida que Iras se acercaban, su corazón latía más rápido.

Iras: *Debo repartir fuera mi miedo*

Narrador: Y en el último instante, Iras tomó el libro y todos salieron lo más pronto posible. Al salir, Iras abrió el libro y las rimas de Erian ya estaban ante sus ojos. Pero…

Dargor: Maldito elfos, te has dejo caer ante el miedo.

Khaas: Tarish, en nombre de Dios ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Iras: ¿A caso… …a caso estás loco?

Tarish: Hago lo que tenía que haber hecho.

Dargor: Déjalo ir.

Tarish: Dame el libro y perdonaré la vida de este viejo mago.

Lothen: Traidor.

Iras: Él no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Tarish: Se muy bien lo que hago, ¡dámelo!... …dámelo o él morirá

Iras: ¡No!

Narrador: Iras es liberado y Tarish se apodera del libro.

Tarish: ¡Tontos! ¡Esto pertenece a la orden negra!

Narrador: Dargor y Khaas intentan quitarle el libro al elfo, mientras que Lothen cura las heridas de Iras. Pero al final Khaas es herido y Tarish huye con el libro.

Iras: No dejes que se escape.

Dargor: Volveré con el libro.

Narrador: En las afueras de la fortaleza, Tarish es detenido por sombras.

Dargor: ¡Tarish! Deja lo que estás haciendo y dame el libro.

Tarish: ¡Jamás! Solo así, los elfos recuperaremos Hargor.

Dargor: Lo siento. (Sacando su espada) Pero Hargor se perdió para siempre. No quiero matarte.

Tarish: Pero yo sí.

Narrador: De repente inicia una batalla entre Dargor y Tarish. Sus armas chocan, el sonido de la batalla se escucha hasta las entrañas de Har-Kuun. Ni el sonido del viento soplando puede ocultar el ruido del combate… …al final, Dargor gana y la sangre de Tarish es derramada en la nieve de la montaña. El señor de las sombras regresa con el libro.

Ahora solo quedan 4 aquellos héroes que juraron salvar al mundo conocido. Los defensores regresaron, pero antes fueron al reinado del rey elfo a enterrarlo. Todos los elfos lloraban y la orden del dragón blanco tuvo más remedio que revelar el plan secreto de Iras. En cuestión de días, la noticia se corre por todo el mundo, mientras que la orden negra se prepara para le llegada de un poderoso hechicero malvado.

Pero cuando los héroes llegan a Algalord, se enteran que Aresius había muerto y Dargor recibe una última carta del mago.

_Dargor, sé que debí habértelo dicho antes. Debí habértelo dicho antes de que te marcharas… …Vankar ni fue asesinado por Akron, fui yo cuando invadieron Algalord._

_Tu verdadero padre fue asesinado por Vankar y él se hizo pasar por tu padre y aparentó su muerte para que fueras por el sendero de la oscuridad._

_Tienes razón, su negra sangre ya no fluye en tus venas._

_Tu verdadero padre se llamaba Pain, el dolor infernal. Era un demonio licántropo que tenía el destino de causar dolor a todo el mundo. Pero cuando naciste le enseñaste la luz que hay entre la neblina y ya no le servía al mal._

_Ahora te puedes dar a conocer como el hijo del dolor, el primogénito de Pain y de Gaia. Señor domador de las sombras y conocedor de ambos senderos._

_Vas por buen camino demonio de la noche, sé que tus padres estarían orgullosos por todo lo que has hecho._

El impío nombre del caos cósmico.

Vankar y los siete demonios inmortales

Narrador: Las fuerzas del bien han tomado la ventaja, pero ahora es cuando el mal surge para cambiar las cosas. Con la muerte de Aresius, Vankar está por regresar del infierno y la orden negra espera impaciente. Puesto que Vankar sabe cómo liberar a los siete demonios inmortales de su prisión de piedra. Mientras que el pueblo de Orin es bienvenido por los habitantes de Algalord.

De repente el cielo se despeja, puesto que todas las nubes se reúnen en Dar-Kunor. La orden negra realiza un baile prohibido para resucitar al mago maldito… …desde la tierra, el cuerpo de Vankar se levanta y despierta por completo.

Vankar: ¡He vuelto! Llegó el momento de que las fuerzas de Kron reine este mundo, por el resto de los tiempos. Esta vez, ni los ángeles podrán detenernos.

Narrador: Pronto, Iras traduce el libro de Erian.

Iras: Esto es muy interesante, Erian escribió el momento cuando iniciaron las guerras primordiales. Toda la historia de la época primordial está aquí.

Narrador: Pronto, Vankar fue donde están los siete demonios y pronto los libera.

Natron: Somos libres, finalmente.

Oscurius: Ahora traeremos de regreso a nuestro señor.

Terort: Nekron resucitará.

Narrador: Mientras que Iras traducen el libro del ángel, los demonios van por los libros de Nekron.

Lothen: ¿Estás bien?

Dargor: No… …sabía que alguien no saldría vivo. Y aún así dejé que esto pasaría.

Lothen: Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Todos sabíamos los peligros que existían en Har-Kuun. Tarish murió como traidor, pero jamás será recordado así.

Dargor: Eso espero.

Khaas: Tenemos problemas.

Narrador: Dargor, Lothen y Khaas son llamados y se presentan a la orden del dragón blanco.

Uriel: Me temo que todo se está perdiendo.

Agrimor: Tenemos un informe de que uno de los siete demonios inmortales atacó Rarimur, un pueblo que escondía uno de los libros de Nekron.

Dargor: Eso es imposible, solo un mago maligno con el poder suficiente podría despertarlos.

Hanos: También sabemos que Vankar despertó.

Iras: Tal vez… …cuando antes de morir maldijo la muerte de Aresius y solo así pudo resucitar de manera segura.

Narrador: Los defensores van por los libros restantes, para protegerlos de los demonios que Nekron los había elegido para convertir su ambición en realidad. En uno de los pueblos, Dargor se topa con Vankar.

Dargor: Maldito desgraciado… …ahora conozco la verdad.

Vankar: No importa, ahora que he regresado y he despertado a los 7 demonios inmortales. El plan de Nekron cobrará vida.

Narrador: E inicia una batalla entre Vankar y Dargor, pero todo se dificulta para el señor de las sombras cuando la orden negra interviene.

Dargor: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Es momento de que todos mueran!

Sombras infernales, fuerza de Gaia, dolor total.

Narrador: Y todo el campo de batalla se ilumina, causando que los demonios se desintegren molécula por molécula de su alma. Las sombras capturaban a cualquier ser perteneciente de la orden. Solo así miles de demonios agonizaron ante el tremendo poder de Dargor. Por desgracia, Vankar no sufrió daño alguno y el señor de las sombras se desmalló por el exceso de poder.

Khaas: ¿Creen que estará bien?

Lothen: Eso espero.

Dargor: … ¿Qué… …qué fue lo que pasó?

Khaas: Te encontramos aquí tirado.

Dargor: Solo recuerdo haber combatido a la orden negra y a Vankar.

Khaas: ¿De qué hablas?

Dargor: Hablo de que los demonios estuvieron aquí.

Lothen: Dargor, no hay rastro alguno de demonios. Solo hace falta el quinto libro.

Dargor: Debió de ser Vankar… … ¿Y dónde está Iras?

Khaas: Fue… …fue a Har-Kuun.

Dargor: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Khaas: Dijo que faltaban páginas del libro de Erian. Aparentemente, Tarish logró arrancar algunas páginas antes de morir.

Dargor: ¿Y dejaron que fuera solo?

Lothen: Calma, varios guerreros fueron con él.

Narrador: De repente, todo el mundo se ve reunido en Algalord y se sabe que algunos se han unido a la orden negra. Las demandas del primer libro negro se habían cumplido. En tan solo cuestión de días, los 6 libros caen en manos de la orden negra. Ahora es cuando el plan de Nekron comienza.

El planeta entero es dividido en dos continentes, con un agujero de agua dividiéndolos. Uno de los continentes se convierte en tierras oscuras, donde el reinado de terror nace nuevamente. Pero todo empeora cuando los hechizos del cuarto libro se liberan para causar las 10 plagas.

Dargor: Que todos los guerreros y hechizaros se preparen. Los ríos de sangre son solo el comienzo.

Narrador: En tan solo cuestión de minutos, las langostas llegaron para arrasar a las plantas. Dargor, con su poder logró detenerlas antes de dejar a Algalord en un completo desierto. Por desgracia, la tercera plaga fue inevitable cuando la tierra se incendió. Luego, comenzó a llover sangre negra que hervía y justamente cuando todo terminó, las serpientes venenosas aparecían donde los desiertos reinaban y los habitante fueron masacrados. La sexta plaga fue detenida cuando los poderes de Lothen pararon a los miles y miles de dragones hechos de fuego negro. Y la séptima fue detenida por Khaas luego de crear un fuerte muro gigantesco.

En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo por completo y todos sabían lo que eso significaba. El quinto libro negro ha liberado su poder y solo faltan 2 para que Nekron regrese más fuerte que nunca.

Dargor: ¿Ya has terminado de traducir las páginas faltantes?

Iras: Me temo que no, por desgracia la sangre de Tarish se mescló con la letra de Erian. Pero esto es lo único que se salvó, es el dibujo de un caballero con una espada negra y con todo el campo lleno de luz y sombras sujetando a demonios.

Dargor: ¿Qué crees que significa?

Iras: No tengo idea.

Dargor: De acuerdo… …creo que ya sé lo que debemos hacer, hay que enfrentarse a la orden negra y vencerla por completo.

Narrador: Todo los sobrevivientes se preparan para la última batalla épica entre el bien y el mal.

Dargor: Khaas… …debo pedirte algo… …necesito que cuando estemos en el remolino acuático, diriges a nuestro ejército a la victoria. Debo atender algunos pendientes antes de morir.

Narrador: Más tarde.

Dargor: Lothen, debo ir a las tierras oscuras para evitar el despertar de Nekron.

Lothen: No, no puedes ir solo.

Dargor: Descuida, estaré bien. Este viaje debo realizarlo yo solo. Sé que deseas acompañarme, pero me temo que esta vez no será posible.

Lothen: ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Tarish?

Dargor: No, es algo mucho peor.

Lothen: Espera… …quisiera que llevaras esto contigo.

Narrador: Lothen la entrega un collar con una piedra roja colgando.

Lothen: Lo hice yo misma… …es un amuleto de la buena suerte, creo que necesitarás toda la ayuda posible.

Dargor: Tranquila, no voy a morir. Te prometo que regresaré.

Narrador: Y así es como Dargor se va a cumplir con su destino, mientras que todos los seres del mundo entero están listos para la batalla final.

Khaas: Oye ¿Estás bien?

Lothen: Si, lo estaré.

Khaas: En ese caso llegó el momento de encararnos a la orden negra.

Narrador: Mientras tanto.

Iras: Debo apresurarme.

Narrador: La batalla comienza en el remolino de agua que divide ambos continentes, los barcos de la orden negra lanzan bolas de metal que perforan las defensas de sus enemigos y estos responden de la misma manera. Las águilas y dragones se enfrentan a las gárgolas que estaban bajo el control de Vankar. Mientras que los barcos de los demonios caían ante el poder del ejército de la luz. En tan solo cuestión de minutos, Algalord avanzó y llegó a las nuevas tierras de Dar-Kunor. Allí, los leones, unicornios, elfos, lobos, hombres y dragones se enfrentaron a los troles, hienas, serpientes y demonios montando gusanos gigantes. Muy pronto la octava guerra primordial se había desatado después de tanto tiempo.

El hijo del dolor vs el caballero demonio.

Una nueva leyenda surge

Narrador: Anteriormente… …los defensores de Gaia habían viajado por todo el mundo conocido y han logrado asegurar el séptimo libro negro de Nekron que contenía el secreto de su resurrección. También lograron conseguir el libro blanco de Erian que contenía la manera de detener la profecía más temible de todas. Ahora, Vankar ha regresado de la muerte y liberó a los 7 demonios inmortales que lograron recuperar los siete libros negros. El oscuro plan de Nekron ha dado marcha y en ese entonces, Algalord extendió sus horizontes en un solo continente y se prepara para enfrentar las fuerzas de Dar-Kunor en una última batalla épica entre el bien y el mal.

Pero nadie más que Lothen, sabe que Dargor se encamina para detener la resurrección del caballero demonio.

Khaas: Lothen necesito que vallas al frente conmigo, debemos encerrar a los demonios que montan los gusanos.

Lothen: De acuerdo.

Narrador: Mientras tanto…

Dargor: ¡Vankar! Muéstrate ante mí, cobarde.

Vankar: Vaya, vaya. Así que decidiste enfrentarme finalmente.

Dargor: Llegó la hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho.

Vankar: Pero Dargor, yo solo cumplía con mi deber como demonio.

Dargor: No me refiero a eso. Hablo sobre lo que le hiciste a mi verdadero padre.

Vankar: Así que te enteraste de la verdad, ese tonto mago siempre fue un estorbo completo.

Dargor: No te atrevas a hablar así de mi amigo Aresius.

Vankar: Fuerza de gárgola.

Narrador De repente, Vankar se convierte en una gigantesca gárgola hecho de los 4 elementos, viento, agua, tierra y fuego.

Vankar: Eres solo un tonto insignificante.

Dargor: Te equivocas (saca su espada). Y para demostrártelo solo usaré un solo golpe de mi espada.

Vankar: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Dargor: Sombras infernales, fuerza de Gaia.

Narrador: Y al escucharse estas palabras, la hoja de la espada de Dargor es envuelta por unas filosas sombras que emitían una luz realmente brillante.

Así fue como la última batalla entre Dargor y Vankar comenzó. El mago maldito intentaba golpear a su enemigo, pero Dargor era demasiado veloz y lograba esquivar los ataques de Vankar… …finalmente, el señor de las sombras había logrado encestar un golpe en el pecho del mago y con eso, el hechizo de Vankar se deshace y vuelve a su forma verdadera.

Vankar: Maldito… …aún con ese poder… …no podrás evitarlo… …los demonios inmortales… …te detendrán… …y nunca alcanzarás tu destino.

Dargor: Yo opino diferente.

Narrador: Dargor encaja su espada por última vez y esto provoca la muerte de Vankar. En tan solo cuestión de minutos, el demonio de la noche logra llegar donde se realizaba el rito para despertar a Nekron.

Clamatum: Llegas tarde, Nekron está por despertar.

Dargor: No si logro evitarlo.

Serp: Nosotros te detendremos, somos inmortales.

Tramet: Somos más poderosos que tú.

Terort: No podrás impedir que nuestro señor despierte.

Dargor: En eso se equivocan.

Clamatum: Basta de habladurías, destrúyanlo.

Narrador: Y comienza una batalla de caos entre Dargor y los 7 demonios inmortales. Mientras tanto…

Iras: Ahora lo entiendo, este es un hechizo para que el espíritu del elegido regrese y se encargue de los demonios inmortales.

Narrador: Al momento en que Iras pronuncio las sagradas palabras de la muerte, su voz se escucha por todo el mundo.

Clamatum: No puede ser.

Iras: Ahora levántate desde el mundo de los espíritus, levántate guerrero de hielo.

Narrador: En ese instante, todo el cielo lanzó enormes y poderosos truenos. Y cuando Dargor estaba a punto de ser derrotado, Algar lo salva con la espada esmeralda.

Dargor: Algar… … ¿cómo es posible?

Algar: Los versos de Erian se han pronunciado.

Narrador: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Algar acaba con uno de los demonios inmortales.

Algar: ¿Estás listo para pelear?

Dargor: Esta vez lo haremos juntos.

Narrador: Ambo caballeros invocan todos sus hechizos y poderes para enfrentarse a los demonios inmortales. El hielo y el fuego realizaban toda una explosiva danza de destrucción junto con la luz y las sombras que bailaban al compás del combate infernal. Los poderes infernales agonizaban ante el esplendor del guerrero de hielo y su amigo el señor de las sombras que demostraba ser merecedor de ser conocido como el hijo del dolor. Ahora es cuando el poder de la flama del dragón arde más fuerte en los corazones de todo ser sirviente a la luz. El ejército liderado por Khaas estaba ganando y l orden negra estaba cada vez más cerca de su dramático final.

Algar: Solo faltan dos.

Clamatum: Ya es muy tarde, he pronunciado las palabras para resucitar a Nekron y darle sus poderes.

Algar: Muy bien Dargor, prepárate. Yo le daré Oscurios, tú encárgate de Clamatum.

Dargor: De acuerdo.

Narrador: Y en un solo segundo, Algar y Dargor logran asesinar a los 2 últimos demonios inmortales. Pero Nekron ya había despertado.

Nekron: (risa malévola) Es hora de que el reinado de mi padre comience y es el momento de que reine en el impío nombre del caos cósmico.

Algar: No, no será así. Con esta arma te detendré señor oscuro.

Narrador: Sin embargo, al momento en que Algar intenta atacar a Nekron, el caballero demonio lo detiene y en tan solo unos segundos, le quita la espada esmeralda y se lo clava por completo.

Dargor: ¡Algar!

Algar: Rayos… …tal parece que solo quedas tú… …debes detenerlo.

Dargor: Es muy fuerte, ni la espada esmeralda podrá detenerlo.

Algar: Tal vez no… …pero quizás haya un poder mayor que la de la flama del dragón… …este collar tallado con amor… …es la prueba de que… …sea tu turno… …una vez Arwarld me dijo… …que el amor puro… …puede con todo… …pero cuando está en… …en manos de alguien tan poderoso… …nada lo detendrá… …tú eres… …el hijo del dolor… …el señor de las sombras… …el demonio de la noche y… …y el elegido más poderoso de todos… …Erian lo sabía… …tu padre lo sabía… …y ahora yo lo sé.

Narrador: Y con esas palabras, Algar vuelve al mundo de los espíritus junto con la espada esmeralda.

Dargor: Hasta luego amigo mío.

Nekron: Tu amigo fue un tonto en desafiarme, solo los dioses pueden destruirme por completo. Y ellos los abandonaron ante mi poder.

Dargor; Te equivocas.

Narrador: El cuerpo de Dargor es rodeado nuevamente por una luz brillante.

Dargor: Yo tengo el poder para vencerte, soy el híbrido más poderoso de todos, el elegido más fuerte. Todos me conocen como el señor de las sombras o como el demonio de la noche. Pero ahora seré recordado como el hijo del dolor.

Nekron: Que así sea… …hijo del dolor.

Narrador: Nekron logra encestar un golpe a Dargor, pero él toma el puño de su enemigo y lo empuja con una gran fuerza.

Nekron: ¿Pero qué?

Dargor: Sombras infernales, fuerza de Gaia, dolor total.

Narrador: El campo de batalla es invadido por la luz del poder de Gaia y las sombras que Dargor aprendió a controlar. Las sombras parecían ser cadenas que detenían a Nekron y la luz desintegraba sus poderes.

En ese instante, todo el poder de Pain se concentraba en la espada de Dargor, convirtiendo su hoja en un material idéntico a la de un meteorito. Su hoja se volvió más poderosa que la espada esmeralda y con ella se preparaba la sentencia del caballero demonio.

Nekron: No puede ser, esto no está pasando… …es esa la sagrada fuerza del trueno que viene de nuevo por mí.

Dargor: No, esto es algo más poderoso. Este es mi poder, el poder del gran híbrido, luz y oscuridad unidos por el amor de este planeta. Y mi espada se ha vuelto una salvaje estrella de fuego que te destruirá de un solo golpe.

Narrador: Al terminar sus palabras, Dargor se lanzó contra Nekron. Y antes de su inevitable muerte, Nekron logró ver la imagen de Pain y de Gaia dándole fuerzas a su hijo. En cuestión de segundos, toda la vida de Nekron se rebelaba ante sus ojos y en ese entonces… …él murió nuevamente.

Dargor: He cumplido con mi destino.

Narrador: Mientras que en la batalla entre la orden negra y el ejército de la luz. Los demonios se retiran al ver que no pueden ganar, pero al otro lado se avecina la luz que los desintegrarían por completo. El hijo del dolo apareció y nuevamente uso a las gárgolas para derrotar a los demonios pero esta vez no invocaría el portal, no. Él invocó nuevamente su poder y los desintegró por completo ante los ojos de todos.

Dargor: Esto se ha acabado.

Narrador: Los elfos, dragones y demás seres de la luz dieron un grito de victoria que incluso los ángeles lograron escuchar. La luz del Sol volvió y los vientos de muerte se habían ido. Mientras que Lothen se alegraba de volver a ver a su amado y ella corrió hacía él.

Lothen: Sabía que regresarías, nunca dejé de creer.

Dargor: Lo sé, la oscuridad se ha ido finalmente.

Khaas: Bien hecho amigo.

Iras: Creo que yo también me merezco algo de gratitud.

Lothen: Iras.

Dargor: Tú fuiste quien invocó el alma de Algar.

Iras: Así es, el libro de Erian describía el hechizo que necesitábamos.

Khaas: Me imagino que Dargor de divirtió bastante.

Lothen: Miren eso…

Narrador: De repente, en una colina apareció el espíritu de Tarish.

Dargor: Tarish.

Tarish: Lo lograste, venciste a Nekron. Y yo solo dificulté las cosas…

Dargor: Descuida, te perdono. Todos aquí te perdonamos.

Khaas: Así es.

Lothen: No me arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Iras: No veo por qué no.

Tarish: …Gracias.

Narrador: En ese instante, el cielo lanzó un rayo de luz. Era el paraíso, la tierra de los ángeles que esperaba al rey elfo.

Después de todo lo que sucedió, el mundo entero estaba a salvo de toda amenaza. Las fuerzas del mal jamás volvieron y la paz volvió a reinar en lo que ahora se conoce como Algalord y Dar-Kunor. Así es, hasta las tierras de Dar-Kunor se iluminaron y dejaron de ser las tierras oscuras que antes fueron, Hargor fue nuevamente habitado por elfos, las gárgolas reinaba en lo que era Har-Kuun y en Algalord se encontró la espada esmeralda y fue nuevamente oculta tras las puertas de marfil.

Esos fueron buenos tiempos, el inicio de una nueva era de paz recién comenzaba.

_En __Nombre__ De __Nuestro__ Salvador, __Su__ Leyenda __Sobrevivirá__ A __Las__ Fauces __Del__ Olvido __Gracias__ Al __Poder__ De __La__ Salvaje __Estrella__ De __Fuego.__ Ahora __Él__ Es __Un__ Héroe __Nunca__ Olvidado._

_El __Hijo__ De __Gaia__ El __Espíritu__ Supremo __De__ La __Tierra__ Y __De__ Pain __El__ Licántropo __Rey__ De __Las__ Sombras. __Él__ Es __El__ Señor __De__ Las __Sombras,__ El __Demonio__ De __La__ Noche __Que__ Conoce __El__ Sendero __De__ La __Sabiduría__ De __La__ Luz._

_Su __Nombre__ Jamás __Será__ Olvidado __Por__ El __Mundo__._

_ÉL__ ES __DARGOR__ EL __HIJO__ DEL __DOLOR_

Personajes

Dargor: también es conocido como el señor de las sombras y ahora se hace llamar el hijo del dolor. Con el pasar de los años, Dargor ha obtenido nuevos poderes que lo ayudarán a llegar a su destino y enfrentar a las fuerzas de Kron.

Cadenas ilusorias: permite invocar las cadenas más fuertes del mundo y aprisionar a la víctima.

Sombras protectoras: un hechizo que convierte a las sombras en un poderoso escudo.

Sombras del abismo: provoca que todo el campo esté invadido por sombras listas para recibir las órdenes mentales de Dargor.

Dolor de Gaia: le permite a Dargor arrancar almas con un látigo luminoso.

Sombras infernales, fuerza de Gaia: envuelve la espada de Dargor con unas filosas sombras que emiten una luz brillante. Puede cortar energía y metal.

Sombras infernales, fuerza de Gaia, dolor total: el ataque más poderoso de Dargor. Permite que el campo de batalla sea invadido por una gran luz que desintegra almas infernales e invoca sombras para que los demonios no logren escapar. La hoja de la espada de Dargor se convierte de un material idéntico a las de un meteorito, convirtiéndola en una poderosa arma y con ella se conjunta todo el poder del hechizo para encestar un solo golpe.

Iras: el mago celestial, llamado así por sus visiones angelicales. Iras Algor puede traducir diferentes lenguas, incluyendo la lengua de los demonios. Sus poderes le permiten combatir a los más feroces enemigos.

Escudo de fuego: un escudo muy poderoso que le permite pasar en cualquier campo, pero solo dura unos minutos.

Cambio de lengua: le permite a Iras poder traducir cualquier lengua existente.

Poder sagrado de vientos furiosos: invoca una potente ráfaga de vientos que cortan todo lo que está a su paso.

Trueno de Erian: invoca poderosas nubes que lanzan potentes truenos capases de destrozar cualquier cosa.

Lothen: conocida como la princesa del reinado de las antiguas cascadas. Tal parece que tiene la habilidad de diferenciar las fuerzas infernales que aparentan ser lo que no son.

Cascadas benditas: un hechizo que le permite a Lothen controlar las aguas de ríos y mares.

Aguas destructivas: convierten las aguas controladas de Lothen en una poderosa arma que puede arrasar una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero Lothen debe gastar una gran cantidad de energía.

Látigo de agua: Envuelve la mano de Lothen en un poderoso látigo de agua.

Curación; Con el agua, Lothen puede curar cualquier tipo de herida. Sus poderes curativos son los más efectivos.

Khaas: conocido como el héroe de las tierras medias, no tiene muchos poderes pero son lo suficientemente destructivos.

Terremoto abre tumba: un poder que le permite a Khaas mover la tierra a voluntad.

Tierra santa: convierte la espada de Khaas en un mazo gigante.

Tarish: el rey elfo de las cavernas, va junto con los demás héroes ya que conoce una entrada hacia Dar-Kunor. Se convierte en un traidor cuando intenta tomar el libro blanco de Erian para dárselo a la orden negra, pero lo hizo puesto que cayó a las garras del miedo.

Nekron: conocido como el caballero demonio o el hijo de Kron. Entre sus hermanos, él es el más tenebroso y caótico de todos. Capaz de causar el verdadero caos cósmico y traer el reinado de terror.

Vankar: Un poderoso hechicero que hizo pasar por el padre de Dargor y finge su muerte para que el señor de las sombras fuera por el camino de la oscuridad.

Gárgola: Un poderoso hechizo que invoca gárgolas de los 4 elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y viento.

Fuerza de gárgola: le da al malvado mago la fuerza de una gárgola con los poderes de los 4 elementos.

La orden del dragón blanco: una organización conformada por Agrimor, Ehterus, el rey Uriel e Iras Algor. Su misión es evitar que las fuerzas del mal usurpen la Tierra, en pocas palabras está hecha para combatir al mismo Kron y sus impíos hijos.

La orden negra: un tremendo ejército de demonios que están a las órdenes de algún señor oscuro como Akron. Actualmente está en búsqueda del oscuro testamento de Nekron para liberar a los 7 demonios inmortales y así poder resucitar al mismísimo Nekron.

Los 7 demonios inmortales: 7 demonios que tienen la misión de ejecutar el oscuro plan de Nekron. Está conformado por Natron el cuervo infernal, Terort el sangriento jinete, Tramet la bruja moribunda, Plagatium el hechicero de las 10 plagas, Oscurius el domador maldito, Serp el escamoso rey de las serpientes y Clamatum el profeta.

El oscuro plan de Nekron: un testamento escrito en los 7 libros negros.

Primer libro negro: En este contiene los hechizos para causar la guerra, este es el libro de Natron puesto que atrae a todo tipo de criaturas a unirse a la orden negra.

Segundo libro negro: El libro perteneciente de Terort, causa terremotos, dividiendo el planeta en 2 continentes y con un agujero de agua dividiéndolos.

Tercer libro negro: El libro de Tramet que causa que las tierras se vuelvan oscuras, donde el miedo reina con fervor.

Cuarto libro negro: entre todos los libros, el cuarto es uno de los peores, ya que es un libro que aumenta los poderes de Plagatium. Y le permite causar las 10 plagas en todo el mundo.

Quinto libro negro: En este libro profano, contiene los poderes de Nekron, solo Oscurios puede usarlo para dárselos a su señor oscuro.

Sexto libro negro: Es el menos terrible de todos, Serp puede detener el tiempo y darles un límite de tiempo para que el ejército de la luz puede formarse.

Séptimo libro negro: El último y más terrible de todos. Contiene el oscuro secreto de la resurrección de Nekron, junto con el quinto libro, Nekron despertará con todo su poder. Clamatum es el único que puede ejecutar esta parte del plan.

_**Rapsodia de fuego**_

_**Y**_

_**El oscuro secreto**_

(versión alternativo)

Algalord resurge más fuerte que antes y los sobrevivientes de la guerra que Akron declaró, viven en paz y armonía. Pero el destino ha decretado que la paz debe ser perturbada por una antigua profecía, conocida como el oscuro secreto.

La profecía dicta que Nekron, el hijo de Kron, resucitará más fuerte como nunca antes y que esta vez logrará expandir su reinado de terror por todo el mundo conocido.

Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de las siete guerras primordiales, el Cielo y el Infierno luchaban con fervor. Un día Nekron sabía que moriría, por lo que escribió 7 libros negros para crear caos total en el planeta entero.

Luego de 5 mil años, los 6 libros han sido asegurados, pero el séptimo aún permanece oculto.

Ahora es cuando el demonio de la noche puede cambiar su destino, hiendo él y otros 4 héroes hacia las cuevas de Dar-Kunor para evitar que la orden negra obtenga el libro de Nekron.

¿Podrán conseguirlo? ¿Lograrán evitar la resurrección de Nekron? Solo tú podrás ser testigo de esta sagrada jornada donde quizás nadie regresará con vida. Las fuerzas del mal regresan con el poder más grande, más grande que el poder de la espada esmeralda.

Tragedia, agonía, terror, amor, sabiduría y nuevas aventuras entre las tierras oscuras hacia el inframundo de Dar-Kunor.

Prepárate, porque el poder del mal renacerá cuando Nekron reine en el impío nombre del caos cósmico, prometiendo un terror sangriento y trayendo muerte y odio al nuevo mundo… …esta vez… …su reinado será… …supremo.


End file.
